Skyless Memories
by RockStarz
Summary: It's a Sorato! Something happens to Sora, and Matt comes to help! (YAY! GO MATT!)First fic in awhile, Please review!


Uh, I don't own digimon, wouldn't that be great if I did? *goes in la la land* uh.. yeah, Anyways, SPECIAL THANKS TO KOUSHIRO IZZY IZUMI FOR HELP ME OUT WITH THIS OTHER WISE IT WOULD HAVE SUCKED. THANK YOU!!!! Anyways, on to the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora watched as a few men and women worked to clean up and set up tennis  
  
nets, poles, and a snack bar.  
  
"It's a good thing they are starting to fix up this old court," said Sora  
  
Takenouchi, A highschooler to Odiaba High.  
  
"It's about time."   Replied Gwen, Sora's brownish orange haired friend.  
  
"OMIGOD!" Gwen said as she looked at her watch. "Sorry, Sora! I have to go  
  
baby-sit my younger brother! I'll see you next practice!" she yelled to Sora  
  
while running home, bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Bye!" replied Sora. 'I guess it's time to pack up and go home.' thought  
  
Sora  
  
as she began walking to her bag to put up her tennis racket and other tennis  
  
Equipment.  
  
"Look out below!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Just as quickly as she heard the voice, something heavy hit her head. Sora  
  
collapsed to the ground and there was a searing pain in her head. She was  
  
just barely conscious even though she couldn't see anything she could still  
  
hear people talking.  
  
"Put pressure on it!"  
  
"Someone call an ambulance!"   
  
Suddenly, Sora only saw black and heard no more of the conversation. A man  
  
pulled out his cell phone in a hurry and dialed 911 as quickly as he could.  
  
A  
  
few minutes later, an ambulance drove up and the paramedics got out. They  
  
put  
  
Sora on a stretcher, loaded her in the ambulance and drove off in a hurry to  
  
get Sora to the hospital immediately.  
  
A female paramedic with short brown hair stationed in the back of the  
  
ambulance started wrapping Sora's head in a bandage to sustain the blood  
  
flow. Once the lady was done, they reached the hospital. The driver got out,  
  
opened the door, and pulled Sora out with the help of the female paramedic.  
  
They reached the Emergency room and placed Sora on one of the beds and left.  
  
A few doctors stepped in and one took the bandage off of Sora's head. One of  
  
the female doctors gasped as she saw the gash on Sora's head. She told the  
  
other doctors she would handle it. After the others left, she started  
  
running  
  
tests. As soon as she was done and was satisfied that Sora would live, she  
  
started stitching up her head. She called for an assistant of hers.  
  
"Kelsie, come here." A young girl in her early 20's walked into the room.  
  
"Take this and see if you can contact her parents,"   said Dr. Kimo, the  
  
female Doctor, as she handed Sora's address book to her.  
  
"Sure thing,"   Kelsie said while leaving the room to find the nearest  
  
phone  
  
she started searching though the book.  
  
"Mom 394-5839"   she told herself while dialing the number.  
  
"You've reached the Takenouchi residence! Sorry we can't come to the phone  
  
now. Please try again later."  
  
Kelsie hung up.  "Umm.....Let's try this one. Dad 325-6246,"   and dialed  
  
again.  
  
"You've reached Professor Takenouchi's home. I'm not in right now.  
  
Please  
  
leave a message or call me again soon."   
  
Kelsie hung up once more and sighed.  
  
"Any luck?"   asked Dr. Kimo.  
  
"No. Neither parent is home"   
  
"Any other relatives?"   
  
Kelsie flipped through the address book and shook her head.   "None listed  
  
if  
  
so."  
  
"Well, find another number in the area and call it."   
  
"All right," Kelsie said with a nod and began looking through the address  
  
book. She came across another number.  
  
"Ishida, Matt. Cell: 394-5242."   She dialed.  
  
Matt was with his band members practicing their newest song when his cell  
  
began ringing. Matt walked over to the table he has placed it earlier and  
  
picked it up.  
  
"Careful Matt! It could be Jun!"  joked the drummer.  
  
"Very funny"   He replied sarcastically as he opened his cell.  
  
"Hello?"  he asked.  
  
"Is this Matt Ishida?"  
  
"Yes, it is. May I ask who is calling?"  
  
"Do you know a Sora Takenouchi?"  Kelsie asked totally ignoring Matt's  
  
question.  
  
"Uh..Yeah.." he replied, a little confused.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to come to Odaiba Hospital  
  
immediately. Your friend has been in an accident and we cannot contact the  
  
parents. Can you come down here?  
  
"Yeah, I can come. What happened to her?"   
  
" I'll explain everything when you get over here."   
  
"OK"  
  
"'Bye."  
  
" 'Bye," replied Matt as he hung up. He turned to his band members.  
  
"Sorry guys. Something important came up and I have to leave.  See ya next  
  
practice. Bye!"  said Matt as he ran out of the drummer's garage they usually  
  
used to  
  
practice in.  
  
The drummer looked to the other members and said, "Ten yen says the  
  
'something important' deals with Sora and That-Time-of-the-Month."  
  
  
  
'Please be all right Sora, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to  
  
you.' Matt thought to himself as he started running to hospital. He arrived  
  
out of  
  
breath, but ran inside. He immediately made his way to the information desk.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know which room Sora Takenouchi's room is?"   asked  
  
Matt.  
  
"3rd floor, Room 345,"   replied the redheaded secretary, in an annoyed tone,  
  
while chewing gum and filing her nails.  
  
"Thank you," replied Matt as he ran to the nearest elevator and pressed  
  
the 'up' button. A few seconds later, the metal doors opened and he entered.  
  
He  
  
pressed the 3rd floor button and the elevator began moving upwards. The  
  
metal doors slid opened once again and Matt stepped out and began looking  
  
around, trying to find room '345' . He found it after a while and walked in.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks, mouth open. The image that he saw was Sora,  
  
lying there motionless, with a white bandage wrapped around her head and an  
  
IV connected to her wrist.  
  
"S-S-Sora..." Matt stuttered.  
  
"You must be Matt, am I correct?" asked Kelsie.  
  
"Yeah, What happened to her?" asked Matt as he pointed to Sora.  
  
"She got hit on the head with a hammer. A bystander told a paramedic that  
  
they we're fixing the old tennis arena and a worker accidentally dropped a  
  
hammer. Sora, unfortunately, was under it."  
  
"She's going to be OK, right?"  
  
"Probably. You can stay here till she wakes up. I'm sorry I had to contact  
  
you, but we  
  
couldn't get a hold of either of her parents."  
  
"It's OK."  
  
Kelsie replied with a nod while exiting the room. Matt grabbed a chair and  
  
pulled it up to Sora's bedside, and sat down.  
  
"Come on, Sora. Come on. Please. Please, wake up."  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEEP. BEEEP. BEEEP. Matt noticed the change of her heart  
  
pulse  
  
and slowly started to get up.  
  
'Maybe, I should get a doctor,' thought Matt as he started walking out of the  
  
room. Just as he reached the handle he heard something. He turned around to  
  
see Sora coming to, asking...  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Second chapter going to come soon! Please review and tell me what you think, and.. THANK YOU KOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
